Ungroundable Hunger
by MattyLovesGames
Summary: Kenny didn't expect to run across anyone this late at night, but Butters needs to feed. Kenny/Butters, Bunny Oneshot drabble


I haven't submitted anything in quite a while, so I thought I'd grace you all with an old little story I did. I think that the paragrpahs are a bit thick, which makes them kinda difficult to read. So I'll try and fix that up.

Anyways, hope you can enjoy a little Bunny, as I haven't bothered with this pairing for a while... Hope it hasn't died. 0_!

----

Kenny liked to walk alone. It was a cheap hobby, if that's what you could call it. He walked mostly at night. It didn't matter if he didn't sleep on normal hours. Most of his teachers and even some of his friends couldn't tell when he fell asleep in class. Which happened quite often. It was dark and cold out, it always was. It was something that Kenny liked to rely on, as there wasn't much that he could. He turned his face up to the sky and smiled.

He heard a scuffing of shoes across pavement some short distance ahead. He fought the overwhelming urge to pull his hood to conceal his face. Why should he have to sacrifice his alone time for some walker in the night? Well, other than himself. He glanced up only to find Butters.

He nearly laughed out loud. Sure, he'd seen the passing trend around the school. Everyone had dyed their hair, shopped at Hot Topic and worn those stupid plastic vampire fangs. None of his friends had done such nonsense of course, but here was Butters. He was wearing neon green skinny jeans, a dark purple, gothic Hello Kitty shirt, and his hair was haphazardly sprayed black (his natural blonde still showing prominently in the back). His black Vans kicked at a pebble as he walked, his face hidden behind black bangs.

Kenny scoffed softly, but it was enough to catch the younger boy's attention. Butters looked surprised, "Uh, hi." He studied Kenny's face for a long moment before Kenny realized that Butters didn't recognize him. This time he laughed, "It's just me Butters, Kenny." As soon as the initial shock wore off Butters smiled, "Wow, Kenny. Sorry I-I've just never seen you without your hood." Kenny smiled. At least he was honest. Most people just stared before making up an excuse.

"So. What's with all this?" He gestured vaguely at Butters appearance. The younger blonde frowned, "To tell you the truth, Ken. I'm a vampire." His pale fingers went to form claws as his hissed. It was Kenny's turn to stare. Did he actually believe he was a vampire? "Really? Have you sucked any blood yet?" The statement caused Butters to frown, quite pathetically; he placed a hand over his stomach. "No."

Kenny smiled at the sad sight, Butters was so gullible. The blond couldn't help but take advantage of that, just like all the others at the school often would, "Oh, and why not?" He feigned worry. The small teen looked surprised. "I- well, I tried to suck Eric's blood. But, he woke up, a-and then I felt sick. I ran." He stuttered, and mumbled his way through the explanation. "But, I'm so hungry…!" His pale blue-gray eyes welled, as he groaned in mild pain. Kenny watched, silently thanking any god that had sent him this gothic angel, scratch that: Butters just looked crazy hot in those skinny jeans.

"You could always suck _my_ blood." Kenny slowly pulled the faded orange hood, lined with abused brown faux-fur, away over his shoulder. Butters gave a lengthy stare at Kenny's lightly tanned, exposed skin. "No, Kenny. I couldn't." The dirty blonde released his jacket, to sit back against his neck. "Oh, but I insist. I wouldn't want you to _starve_. What's the worst that could happen, I die? So, what." The younger seemed hesitant, but nodded curtly, messy black hair bobbing before his eyes. The older of the two smiled deviously, his seawater blue eyes meeting a lighter, glossier pair. He flicked his golden bangs from his face, somewhat provocatively staring the smaller down.

Kenny unzipped his jacket partially, revealing that he wore no shirt underneath. Butters blushed awkwardly, placing a hand on the elder's warm skin. The taller boy leaned forward slightly, tilting his chin up to expose the flesh below his jaw line. The small blonde gulped loudly. He opened his mouth wide; overly white, plastic fangs gleamed behind pink lips. They latched onto the expanse of tanned skin nervously, earning a soft gasp from the larger teen.

Butters made to pull back, but a hand against the back of his head stopped the movement. He tried unsuccessfully to glimpse Kenny's face from his position. Still, he felt him nodding, the skin shifting below his lips.

Thus, Butters sunk his teeth timidly into the junction between Kenny's neck and shoulder. The hand resting on the younger's head pressed him further towards his chest with light force. The taller let a hiss from between his teeth, "Ah…!"

Pain wasn't a 'new' feeling for Kenny. In fact, he experienced quite often. But, this was a first for him. The shallow wounds refused to bleed, even as Butters sucked expectantly over it. Kenny didn't have to guess where all his blood was going at this point, he could feel it drain from his limbs, pooling in his groin. His circulatory system even spared some to tint his cheeks pink. And still, Butters worked against his tingling skin.

"It's not working," Butters breathed just under Kenny's jaw, "Maybe I'm defective…" The elder placed his larger hands on the boy's shoulders, "Nah, it's not your fault." He controlled his voice well, despite his current condition. Wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, Butters subconsciously began to bite his lip. The image provided Kenny with and idea, one that might help both of them in one way or another. He sighed, "Look, Butters, have you even tasted blood before?"

"Well, part of the ceremony to becoming a vampire I had to drink blood. It was all… clammy and tomato-y." Butters seemed completely serious, which amused Kenny to no end. 'Clamato?' He thought humorously to himself. 'Figures, pussy Vamp kids wouldn't drink real blood.'

"Okay, well I have an idea." Shallow hope bubbled into Butters light eyes. He watched decidedly as Kenny bit his lip softly, just as Butters himself had done. Then, all too quickly, his sharp, white teeth pierced the thin flesh. The watery, red blood oozed from the small wound. Without so much as a simple warning, Kenny bent forward and pressed his marred lips to Butters'. At first he didn't react, stunned into motionless shock. But, he didn't push away. The older blonde ended the kiss almost as quickly as he had instigated it.

Butters gaped. He touched his two fingers to his lips, when he jerked them back he found them stained red. He waveringly flicked his tongue out over his lips, catching the salty, coppery taste that clung to his lips. It was nothing like the Clamato he'd tasted before. He swallowed softly, mulling over the feeling. He blinked slowly, licking his lips again.

He rolled onto his tiptoes, hooking his forearms around Kenny's hooded neck. The dirty blonde gawked as the smaller teen emphatically reached to drive their lips together again. Kenny leaned down to give the currently black-haired blonde easier contact. The blood still welled on the surface of his lip, smudging slightly on the edges of Butter's mouth, while most managed to slip into his waiting mouth. He lapped at the injured lips zealously, unsure of what else to do with his hunger.

Kenny let him do as he pleased, loving the fevered indecisiveness of the younger boy. He felt his blood slowly dribbling into the eager mouth below him. It was a curious feeling, sensation of your blood being pulled from your very veins. Reveling in the situation, he wrapped his wiry arms around Butters devilishly dressed body. He lifted him up to meet face to face; noting how light, in reality, Butters was.

Without even an inkling of restraint, Kenny delved his tongue full-force into Butters wet cavity. The 'vampire' stopped for only a moment before accepting the feel, and letting himself be dominated by the elder's slippery muscle. The blood still poured steadily from the wound, now with the force of embrace and Kenny's ever quickening pulse. But, eventually the sudden blood loss caught up with the teen.

He let Butters' feet settle onto the sidewalk once more, laying his hand on the side of his head. It didn't help with the woozy feeling, but he grinned anyway. His bottom lips appearing deep pink, and irritated. Butters blushed, more so than he had been, at the realization of his actions. He absently scratched the back of his sprayed-black head. "It's a g-good thing I'm 'ungrounable' 'cause my dad would kill me for that."

Kenny didn't doubt that to be true. Butters' father was a major douche. He didn't deserve a son like Butters, and in Kenny's mind, no one did. His grin stayed glued to his face as he strolled away, leaving Butters slightly bloody, and confused. The older lifted his hand up to touch his neck lightly. 'Yep, he left a hickey.' He laughed faintly to himself. He hoped Butters managed to recover from his stupor enough to make it home.

----

Hehe, tell me what you think! I could have made this so dirty! What with where all of Kenny's blood was going...!


End file.
